1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new and useful improvements in carburetor float bowls, and more specifically to new and useful improvements in carburetor float bowls designed to prevent surges in fuel flow caused by severe vibrations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is extremely important, in carburetors, to maintain constant fuel level in the float bowl. If the gasoline level too high, an excess amount of fuel is drawn into the air-fuel mixture being fed to the engine, resulting in a greatly enriched fuel-air mixture which causes hesitation of the engine and a loss of power. In conventional carburetors, extreme continuous vibrations, such as riding a vehicle over a series of bumps, will cause the gasoline in the carburetor float bowl to foam. When the gasoline foams, the float will read the foam as an absence of gasoline and drop, thereby opening the gasoline intake valve causing more gasoline to enter the float bowl. The addition of excess gasoline to the float bowl will enrich the fuel-air mixture to a point where the power to the engine is decreased.
This phenonema is particularly apparent in off-the-road motorcycles when competing in Motocross racing. In such vehicles, passing over a series of bumps at high speeds will cause gasoline in the float bowl to foam and the floats in the float bowl to drop, thereby adding excess gasoline to the float bowl. This foaming is caused by constant bouncing of the motorcycle together with back and forth rocking movement which makes the gasoline slosh back and forth in the float bowl. To applicant's knowledge, this problem has not been previously addressed. Float bowls with extended dimensions widthwise of the vehicle have been provided with baffles to maintain a constant gasoline level in the float bowl when banking vehicles, particularly motorcycles, around a race track. However, foaming has been a long existing problem in off-the-road motorcycle racing and, to the present, has not been cured successfully.
With the foregoing in mind, an object of the present invention is to provide a carburetor float bowl which will prevent enriched fuel-air mixtures during extreme vibrations of a moving vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved carburetor float bowl which can be installed on existing carburetors and prevent enriched fuel-air mixtures due to extreme vibrations of the vehicle.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a novel float bowl construction for carburetors which can be manufactured and installed easily and cheaply.
These and other objects of the present invention and the various features and details thereof are hereinafter more fully set forth and described with reference to the accompanying drawings and description.